


Hot & Cold

by Cubriffic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Basically Hutt throws a fit over how cold it is and Seb offers to take him back to his place. Also they're both lovestruck as heck for eachother((Human AU))





	Hot & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My first human AU haha  
> I've noticed that I like writing fics about rare pairings... Oh well, I enjoy them.
> 
> This is based on a headcanon I have for Hutt, where he can't stand certain weather and that he complains when things don't go his way.  
> This fic also uses degrees celsius, so don't worry they're not dying haha
> 
> Human Names:   
> Hutt: Lawrence  
> Seborga: Romeo  
> Molossia: Morro  
> NikoNiko: Akimasa  
> Wy: Wendy  
> Australia: Jett

_B-e-e-p!_

Grumbling, Lawrence clicked the remote again. Jett had better fixed this heater already. It had been broken for a week, and now the temperature had decided to drop rapidly, probably because of it. It didn't help that Lawrence was alone on this particular evening. Wendy was sleeping at a friend's place and Jett was doing god knows what to his boyfriend.

Lawrence growled as the heater did nothing. At least where the other two were staying, the heating was _working._

It was so cold that Lawrence could swear that he saw his breath. He was already in his comfortable pyjamas, but he couldn't find any of the soft and warm blankets. So here he was, stuck with a cold, thin blanket, swearing at the remote as everyone else relaxed in heated up homes.

Sighing, he lent back, giving up on the heater. He turned his head slightly to his phone. He should probably call someone; it wasn't exactly wise to spend a whole night in a cold house alone. Besides, he was feeling a bit lonely without his siblings. But who to call was the question. Swiping the phone with his cold hands, Lawrence grumbled to himself. He was not spending a full night with the brats that were Wendy's friends, so that was out of the question. Morro was probably sleeping and he was pretty scary when woken up. And he had cut off contacts with Akimasa after an argument, and he was still waiting for an apology from the man. That left him with one choice. Sighing, he clicked the number, and braced himself for the man to answer.

"Hello?" To Lawrence's surprise, the man was still awake  
"Romeo, can I stay at your place?"  
The other end was silent for a few moments. "What?"  
"I asked if I can stay at your place. It's too cold here." Laughter came from Romeo.  
"Lawrence, it's only 16 degrees. It's not that cold"  
"It is cold!" Lawrence groaned as Romeo continued laughing "You have a heater that works! I don't!"  
Romeo sighed from the other line "Fine. But the twins are asleep, so we have to be quiet"  
"As if I'm not quiet!" Lawrence huffed.  
"Mhm, sure"  
Lawrence went to hang up the phone when he thought of something.  
"Romeo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you pick me up?"  
"Damnit Lawrence!"  
-_-_-_-_-  
Knocking on the door, Romeo sighed heavily. He really didn't want to drive all the way here. He was tired from the night before, plus he had taken Lovino's car, since his own was being worked on. He'd be furious if he found out. But then again, at least this trip involved seeing Lawrence...

Smiling to himself, he knocked on the door once more. There was a muffled voice coming from behind it, and the door opened to reveal a fed-up looking Lawrence. His sandy-coloured hair was still perfectly parted despite the annoyed look in his eyes. He was wearing light purple set of pyjamas with his purple cape over the top. _Of course,_ Romeo had thought, _He wears it as if his life depends on it. Though it would be nice to see him without it for once._

"Is your heater on in the car?" He looked over Romeo's shoulder to look at his slightly beaten-down car.  
Romeo was slightly shocked, but quickly gained composure. "Of course it is, I'm not an idiot."  
"Good" Running down the steps and being careful not to step in the mud, Lawrence rushed over to the car, opened the passenger door and jumped in. Grinning, Romeo followed suit, climbing into the passenger side of the car.

"You better have the heater running, it's been freezing in there all evening." Lawrence rubbed his arms, trying to keep himself warm.  
"Well I'm pretty sure I turned it on when I left..." Romeo tried to remember if he did.  
"Wait, it wasn't on?" Lawrence turned around instantly, shooting Romeo a horrified look "How haven't you frozen to death yet?"  
"I did turn it on! But anyways, half the time our heater doesn't work, so I'm used to it."   
"That's ridiculous!"  
"Well sorry pretty boy, but you need to build up an immunity to the cold."

Romeo's eyes darted to Lawrence to see if he would respond, but he only sat there, his cheeks growing a faint pink. Romeo frowned. Had he done something? Or was it the cold? The brown-haired boy agreed that it was probably the cold.  
Yeah, the cold. Nothing else at all.  
-_-_-_-_-  
"You need to be quiet, my brothers are sleeping."  
"I know Romeo! You told me earlier."

Shivering, Lawrence approached the other boy's home. He had barely spoken on the way here, from both the cold car (Nowhere near as warm as he liked it) and from his and Romeo's conversation. He had really hoped that Romeo wasn't joking around when he called Lawrence 'pretty boy'. He hated it when Romeo joked around like that. It was like Romeo was playing with the other boy's feelings. Of course Romeo didn't know about Lawrence's silly crush on him, but still, it wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do.

Romeo unlocked the door to the house, and a whoosh of cold air hit them. 

"What the hell?!" Lawrence grumbled quietly "I thought the heater was turned on!"  
"I thought so too..." Romeo entered the house quietly, approaching the heater and checking it. Lawrence stood in the doorway, waiting for Romeo to tell him what was going on. After a minute of examining it, Romeo approached Lawrence, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish way.

"I may have accidently turned the air conditioner on instead..."  
"WHAT!?" Lawrence couldn't help but yelling "YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY AT A HOUSE AS COLD AS A FUC-"  
"Shhh!" Romeo placed a finger over Lawrence's mouth, instantly silencing the boy "My brother's are asleep, remember! Besides, I put the heater on now, it should warm the room up soon. Anyways, come on in."

Lawrence was lucky that the room was pretty dark, otherwise Romeo would have seen his dark red cheeks.

As his eyes began to adjust to the room, he managed to guide himself to the couch and sat there silently. Romeo ran off to get something, leaving Lawrence alone in the lounge room. His fingers dug into the couch as he tried to forget what had just happened before. His mind drifted to the couch. It wasn't fancy, but it was comfortable enough. He was just beginning to wonder what the fabric was when Romeo appeared again, holding an armful of blankets.

"I think Feliciano stole the best ones, so we'll have to make do with my covers." Guiding himself towards the couch, he settled down next to Lawrence, throwing the blanket around him. It took all of his willpower to not steal the blanket instantly. But as he wrapped the blanket around the other, Romeo frowned.

"I don't think it's big enough for us."  
Lawrence frowned. "Isn't there more than one?"  
"Yeah, but the others are really thin ones," Romeo scooted over to Lawrence's side, causing the latter to blush even brighter than he already was "But I think I have a better idea."  
"And what is that?" Lawrence was surprised that he had managed to say that so clearly while his mind was thinking of other things.

As soon as he said these words, Romeo pulled him onto his lap, throwing the blanket around them.

If Lawrence hadn't already been embarrassed enough, this tipped him over the edge.

Shaking furiously, he tried calming himself, but it only made it worse. He was sitting with Romeo on the couch, no, on his _lap._ Something he had only thought of in his fantasies. His face was heating up, his mind was running wild and he swore that he would start crying any moment...

"Lawrence, are you okay?"  
Lawrence jumped at the sudden voice. He looked up slightly to see Romeo, looking concerned. "I'm not invading your personal space, right?"  
Shaking his head, Lawrence buried his head in the closest thing to hide his face. Unfortunately, the closest thing to him was Romeo's chest, but by the time he realised, it was too late. Too embarrassed to stop, he stayed there, trying to calm himself down before Romeo made fun of him for doing it. He sat there for some time, not knowing what Romeo was doing. _Probably finding some way to get out of this,_ he thought to himself, _I wouldn't like to be in this situation either._

To his surprise, Romeo did the opposite of what Lawrence expected. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, resting his head on Lawrence's shoulder. Lawrence froze up, but quickly relaxed, wrapping his arms around Romeo's torso. The two sat there for some time, soaking in the company of eachother, whilst they warmed up from the cold outside. And both of them thought that maybe, just maybe, the other thinks of them as something more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I reallllly hope I didn't do too bad on this one, I was pretty tired when I wrote it haha.


End file.
